Malia Tate
by goldenspringtime
Summary: One-shot about Malia after the events of 3x14( More Bad Than Good).


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: One-shot about Malia after the events 3x14( More Bad Than Good).

Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers for 3x17 I think they're vague but I might be wrong so you probably shouldn't read this unless you've seen the episode.

Malia stared out the window of her room, her room that looked exactly the same as it always had. She reminded herself that she was the only thing that was different. Eight years had just disappeared, well not disappeared just…the memories of her life as a coyote were different and honestly she didn't want to remember it. Yet her life felt odd now and she did remember certain things about it. Sleeping in a bed compared to the ground and eating from the plate instead of…other things that she didn't want to remember.

She forced herself to look back down at her textbook, she was being homeschooled. Apparently after having missed eight years of school and being presumed dead she couldn't just start going to school again; especially without any real reason she had been gone in the first place. When Sheriff Stilinski had taken her home he had told her it was her decision when and how to tell her father, although he had suggested that she tell him soon rather than later. She hadn't told him yet though, even though she knew that her father wanted to know. However he hadn't pushed much, he was just glad to have her back and he didn't want to scare her or push her away. She used that to her advantage because she didn't really want to talk, she didn't want to tell him.

The words on the page were so boring though and she found herself looking out the window again. She had been looking at the woods before but now she took in her yard, the yard where she and her sister used to could hear her sister's laugh in her head and closed her eyes. She missed her sister and her mother so much, it had been 8 years but for her it was like it had just happened. She had felt grief as a coyote but it seemed fresh now that she was human again. That wasn't the only thing that was fresher either, guilt, guilt was fresh too, it was her fault that they were dead. Her fault that her father had gone through 8 years of pain. She shook her head, she wasn't going to cry not this time she had already done enough of that lately.

She closed her book because she wasn't ready to read it at the moment. After a few moments she turned on her tv to give herself something else to focus on for a little bit, although it was strange as well. Many of the shows that she used to watch weren't on anymore and the few that were like everything else, not the same as it used to be.

About a half an hour later a knock came on the door; Malia didn't get up, rarely was the door for her. Her best friend Amanda had spent the last 8 years of her life thinking that Malia was dead and had moved on with her life. She had come over a few times but it wasn't the same as it had been before. For one thing they were no longer kids, Amanda had a wide circle of friends and a boyfriend whereas Malia had only kissed a boy once on a dare. Several people had come over to see that she was alive and to wish her well but few people had come over more than once.

Scott was of the few who had. Scott was the name of the wolf whose roar had forced her to shift back; he had come over a few times to make sure that she was doing okay, but hadn't visited lately. Stiles the sheriff's son had come over quite a bit the first week to check up on her. Although lately he hadn't come, he had said that some bad things were happening and he was sorry but he wasn't going to be able to come over much. She was conflicted about Stiles; on the one hand he was funny, nice, and sweet for checking up on her. On the other hand she had a hard time being around him, because she couldn't help but feel that there was something off about him. Malia shook her head she had no idea why she felt like that but she did. There was something about Stiles that made her skin crawl and part of her was glad that he was staying away, even though another part of her wished for more human interaction then having her father constantly watch her every move. It was like he thought if he stopped looking at her she would disappear.

Guilt again, it was her fault he was like this. He had spent the last 8 years alone and it was her fault. She wondered if the guilt would ever go away. She wondered if she would one day she would forget her sister's laugh or the way her mother sung while she was doing the dishes. She wondered if her Dad would ever forgive her if he knew that it was her fault that her mom and her sister were dead. However she didn't know the answers to any of her questions so she just sighed and opened her book again, hoping to be able to focus this time around and drown out the guilt and grief even if just for a little bit.

Review please :)


End file.
